figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Nunchucks
Nunchucks & Monster Truck is the sixth episode of season five of Figure It Out. It aired on June 18, 2012. Contestants *Sammy Smith *Kaid Olson-Weston Panelists *Matt Bennett *Jennette McCurdy *Nathan Kress *Ashley Argota Game play 'Sammy' Sammy's talent is "champion forms and weapons karate kid". The only word on the It Board is "and". 'Round One' Prize: $400 Skechers gift certificate Clue: form mannequin The round begins with Matt, but he gets a "no" from Sammy, so it goes to Jennette. She gets a "yes" from Sammy, but is unsure of what to do next, and Jeff and Matt tell her to keep asking questions. The clue comes during her round and she panics, unsure of what was happening. She collects herself and continues with questions and it goes to Nathan, but before he can ask anything, the round ends and Sammy wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Mobo cruiser Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not an invention *Uses her feet *Calm down Jennette Secret Slime Action: touching the clue Clue: plastic swords Jeff tells the panelists about the secret slime action. The round begins with Nathan and the clue comes during Matt's turn. He, Nathan, and Ashley are then slimed and Jeff tells them it was because of the secret slime action. Mcara Franklin, the audience member, wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. The round starts up again with Jennette and ends with Matt. Sammy wins the prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: Trip to Pueblo Bonito Emerald Beach Resort & Spa Recap Board *Doesn't involve clothing *Not about a purple body *Not fencing Clue: a member of Clue Force 3 draws a kid The panelists still have nothing on the It board. The round begins with Jennette and the clue comes during Nathan's turn. The round ends and they still haven't figured anything out. Jennette's final guess: merry Christmas and happy new year Nathan's final guess: body building and sailboat construction expert Ashley's final guess: little people and purple dress making Matt's final guess: you mock us and make us sad Sammy tells them her talent and Jeff explains the clues. Sammy tells them that she won eight gold medals and that she practiced every day for two hours. She gets nunchucks, her weapon of choice, and demonstrates her talent. 'Kaid' Kaid's talent is "drives half sized monster truck". There are no words on the It Board. 'Round One' Prize: Mad Gear scooter and safety guards Clue: monster masks Jeff tells them about the word of honor. The round begins and the clue comes during Nathan's turn. Jennette gets the word monster, which was also the word of honor, so Kaid gets slimed. The round ends and Kaid wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board: The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not an invention *Not a haircutter *Not a costume maker Secret Slime Action: flinching Clue: coupons for half off a holiday sale Jeff tells them about the secret slime action again. The round begins with Nathan and he gets the word truck. The clue also comes during his turn and they are slimed for the secret slime action. Lacey wins a Figure It Out track jacket. Jeff gets himself and Kaid slimed wondering if the slime box above them was working. The round starts up again with Nathan and ends with Ashley. Kaid wins the prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: unknown, but probably the same as Sammy's Recap Board *Involves a vehicle *Not a world champion *Didn't build a truck Clue: a member of Clue Force 3 draws a shirt and an arrow that points to the tag The round begins with Ashley and she gets the word drives. Matt begins looking at the clue from round two and so does Jennette. The clue comes during Jennette's turn and she gets the word half. Jennette's final guess: drives half price monster truck Nathan's final guess: drives half sized monster truck (Jennette only said the word price.) Nathan figures it out, so Kaid goes get cleaned up and brings out his monster truck. He tells Jeff that his dad and a friend had made his truck. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five